


thoughts of a dying atheist

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	thoughts of a dying atheist

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the September 29, 2005 prompt for [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile). Summary from Gin's volume poem.

He breathed and blood filled his mouth, dripping like venom from his lips. He could see Rangiku's face, hear her scream his name as if from a great distance. He'd tried to kill a God. He wouldn't get a second chance.

Why did she follow him every time? She had always been a stubborn girl. But if she had been anything else, she wouldn't be his Rangiku. He wanted to close his eyes and sigh. He hated sad stories, and this one topped them all.

Betrayal and blood, it had never bothered him so much before. He had played this game for a hundred years, coiling silently around Aizen's throat. He had waited for the right moment to strike, and in that instant he had failed her.

She'll never forgive him for this. He understood, but he couldn't give her anything more. Couldn't muster the energy to speak, and even if he could, what was there to say? He was faintly glad that he had already apologized long ago.

He felt a drop of wetness fall onto his face, another failure. What had he said back then? That he was going to change things, change them so they'd end without Rangiku having to cry. He couldn't keep his promise, in the end.  



End file.
